Stapling device as known in the art is a mechanical device used to bind together two or more objects such as plurality of leaf of papers, by employing metal staples or pins. The metal staples or pins will be stored in the stapling device and a force will be applied to penetrate staples or pins into the objects from one side. The staples or pins after passing through the stack of objects will be bent as a result of being stopped by the staple base on the other side. The stapling device may also be used in medical applications, for example in surgical procedures to close skin wounds, connect or remove parts etc. The stapling device is thus an important part of office appliances, schools, and hospital appliances for fastening papers or documents and for surgical procedures respectively. It happens many a times that user would not know the stock of staples or pins in the stapler, and when the user wants to use the stapling device, the user would find that the stapling device is empty. This is an uncomfortable experience and also leads to wastage of time to look for the pins. In work places and offices, generally stationaries are maintained by a particular team and information about the pin outage in the stapling device might not reach the concerned team in time. Hence, this causes inconvenience and is also uneconomical particularly for an organization that has a large number of personnel.
In an attempt to remedy this problem, conventionally several ways have been proposed. One such solution is coloring, last few pins in the stack of pins are made of a different color. With this solution, the user may identify that the pins are getting over in the stapler device, when the pins of different color appear while stapling. Accordingly, the user may replenish the stapler with new set of pins.
In another conventional approach, body of the stapling device maybe made of a transparent material such as glass, so that the user would notice the exhaustion of pins and replace it with new set of pins for further usage.
However, these conventional approaches require manual intervention from the user and depend on attention of the user which varies from user to user. For instance, if the user fails to notice exhaustion of pins, solution to the problem would not be arrived at. Also, the conventional approaches fail to address situations such as office premises where stationaries are maintained by particular team. Thus the conventional or existing approach cannot be seen as a fool-proof solution to the problem.
Therefore, there exists a need for the stapling device which addresses one or more limitations stated in the foregoing paragraphs.